No Marks
by Topofthehour
Summary: Snapshots of Fitz and Olivia on his re-election campaign trail.
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review please!

* * *

It was dark, pitch black. Neither Fitz nor Olivia could see. They were in a closet seconds away from combusting from pure, unadulterated lust.

Olivia had rejoined the Grant campaign after leaving Josie's just two weeks ago, and up to this point the two lovers had been on their best behavior- which meant avoiding being alone together. But today, during their meeting, Cyrus had bowed out early to go deal with an emergency pertaining Ella's nanny arrangements. And now they were all alone, lodged in a random closet on the White House grounds.

Fitz's lips crashed blindly against Olivia's and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth darting around the outer edges of her lips. She playfully resisted and attempted to disentangle her limbs from his. As soon as Fitz felt the cool air on his neck from Olivia's absent arms he growled in disapproval and pushed her up against the wall grinding himself into her while simultaneously trying to force her arms back around his neck.

He thrust his tongue forward again and this time Olivia succumbed to the temptation. Their tongues battled, but neither was a clear winner.

"We shouldn't be doing this," whimpered Olivia breathlessly, "We should be working on your speech."

"I am working on my speech," said Fitz gruffly as he bit her ear.

She gasped at the unexpected sensation. Her body was on fire and from the feel of how tight his pants were he was too.

"I really don't think you are," piped Olivia coquettishly.

"Well I'm working on you," he admitted, "which means that I'll be able to focus on working on my speech later."

Olivia tried to stifle her laugh, not knowing exactly how sound proof the door to the closet was, but failed.

Olivia's laugh made Fitz pause his menstruations and smile.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her hair. He seemed to be trying to breathe her in, such a contrast from the roughness just moments ago.

She snuggled her head into his chest in response as if silently saying, "me too"

Fitz hooked his fingers into pockets on Olivia's dress and tugged her waist closer to his.

"Did I tell you how much I really like your dress, because I really like it."

"Oh, really," said Olivia as she guided his roaming hands up said dress.

Fitz grunted in pleasure.

Olivia heard the quiet whoosh of pants unzipping.

"No marks. And then we get back to your speech."

* * *

A/N: How did you like this? I think I'm going to write short snap shots of Fitz and Olivia being mischievous on the re-election trail. What other sorts of naughty shenanigans should they get into? I got such intense writers block on my other story _Not tethered,_ maybe I'll work on it some more at some point, but this makes me happy for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review! :)

* * *

"You lost," said Fitz tauntingly while poking Olivia in the arm.

"I did not," countered Olivia indignantly never looking away from the report she was reading,

Fitz sighed in frustration craving more of her attention.

He nonchalantly glanced around the busy campaign headquarters to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing the coast was clear, he brushed up against Olivia and leaned into her ear.

She shivered.

She was finally noticing him the way he wanted her too.

" I know you, Liv, you don't like to lose, but you lost fair and square."

His hand reached out to squeeze her side playfully and she flinched giving him what was supposed to be a stern look.

"Stop it"

Fitz smirked.

"You bet me that Cyrus would make that intern cry by Thursday night and I said Wednesday. And you and I both know that poor girl just left the room bawling."

He cleared his throat for emphasis.

"What night is it?

Olivia didn't give him an answer and glared at him over the report that she was reading.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," said Fitz fully cognizant that she hadn't replied. He was eager to hear her, Olivia Pope-who was always right, admit defeat.

Olivia turned her head as if she was looking at one of the many flat screens on the wall.

"It's Wednesday."

Fitz satisfied with her answer put his hands in his pocket and grinned to himself proudly.

"You're so lucky I have a call with the Israeli prime minister for the next two hours. But I'd say I at about 5 o'clock tonight I'm going to have an _extremely_ pressing matter to talk about with my campaign manager," his voice dropped " in her office."

Olivia laughed

"You're such a funny man."

"Damn right I am. But I'm serious, be there or be square."

* * *

Olivia looked up from the final draft of Fitz's speech for the fundraiser on Saturday. All the words were starting to blur together and she was sure she wasn't making coherent notes anymore. Her mind wandered to what Fitz might make her do since she lost the bet.

She knew she shouldn't have bet Wednesday, but she had wanted to give Cyrus the benefit of the doubt. But now that seemed silly. He had been a bit of a monster to the interns lately.

Her office door opened swiftly and Fitz came in, slamming and locking the door as he shut it.

4:58. He was Two minutes early.

"How'd you end the conference call early? I heard that Netanyahu is quite a talker."said Olivia as she shut down her computer knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore work done anytime soon.

Fitz chuckled.

"Let's just say that I rushed it along."

"So if an all out war between Israel and Palestine starts tomorrow it's your fault?"

"Probably. But in my defense I did have a pretty girl waiting for me after I got done."

"Really?" said Olivia in mock disbelief.

"Really," he returned rounding the corner of her desk.

He motioned for her to get up from her chair. She did so and he sat down in her place. He held out his hand for her and motioned for her to sit down on his lap.

"This is not appropriate," said Olivia quietly trying to put on her emotional armor so she could resist him, "we're in public."

"We're not in public, we're in your office with the door locked," he reasoned tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Plus you lost the bet. You have to do what I tell you."

"So this is all I have to do from losing the bet? I expected more. I'm kind of disappointed."

"No, of course not," he chucked again, "You should know better than to bet Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his childish antics, sat down, and snuggled into his lap. She felt firmness against her butt. She ground against it mischievously.

"I see you're happy to see me."

"Take off your underwear."

"What?"

"Take it off."

"I will not."

Fitz greedily reached for zipper on her pants.

"Fitz," whined Olivia breathily.

"That's what I want for winning the bet. We agreed that winner gets to make loser do whatever they want. This is what I want."

"I assumed we meant anything within reason."

"This is within reason. Hand 'em over."

"You're lucky I'm true to my word," said Olivia shaking her head. She stood to her feet and undid her pants. They pooled her ankles revealing a black pair of lace underwear.

Fitz was in shock. He didn't think she was actually going to do it. It was the most outlandish thing that had come to his mind and he had figured "why not?" This would probably be more trouble for him than her-thinking about his Livvie strutting around with no underwear on.

But instead of taking them off, she sat back down on his lap again, this time straddling him.

She kissed him hard. Her hands slid around his shoulders and embedded in his soft curls. Her tongue slipped into his mouth battling his tongue , but just as quickly as it entered, it left. Suddenly she was standing in front of him putting her pants back on.

"Livvie, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair," laughed Olivia throatily, "Now go. Get out of my office and do something presidential."

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this one? Not too out of character? I enjoyed writing it a lot! I'll definitely take some prompts if you guys suggest them. Okay now click review and give me some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Read and review!

* * *

Olivia peeked over the top of her laptop at Fitz, stealing a coveted glance. Olivia's heart fluttered gently in a way she knew it shouldn't and she felt a jolt of electricity rush through her limbs. The president and all his glory was sitting on the couch across the room from her looking over his speech for his campaign dinner tonight. He looked relaxed – hair disheveled from running his hands through it and shirt unbuttoned exposing the white undershirt he had on beneath. Somehow, he also looked extremely focused, which was unfair. Why was he so focused when she couldn't seem to focus at all? She wanted him.

Thus far during the campaign, as soon as they were alone together in a room, Fitz would instigate their contact, attempting to kiss her or touch her or whisper naughty things against her ear. Something deliciously inappropriate, but today he just sat, and Cyrus had left the room over five minutes ago.

Olivia felt frustrated and impatient with herself and Fitz. How could she let her need for him spiral out of control like this, to where she coveted every second of their free time and thought of the forbidden L word, even when they were in the same circumstances as always - him married and president? And why oh why was Fitz wasting their free time, they only had so much of it?

Olivia sighed in frustration, but it came out sounding more like a growl.

"Something wrong?" Asked Fitz, after hearing her sigh, in a tone conveying that this was all a set up. He'd meant to do this, to get her riled up.

She looked at him briefly, staring straight into his eye, but didn't give him a verbal response. She wanted to make him squirm just as he had intended for her to.

Fitz panicked. His plan had backfired on him. He had decided to ignore Olivia as best as he could today after the meeting hoping that she'd get all hot and bothered and initiate their contact, but she hadn't and now she looked agitated.

"Livvie," Fitz breathed worried that she was actually upset with him.

Fitz put down his speech and walked over to where Olivia was sitting. He put his hand out for her, motioning that she should get up.

She refused his offer.

Fitz sank to his knees in front of her and locked his arms around her waist.

"Don't you dare," said Olivia, fake anger melting away, realizing what he was doing.

Fitz smirked playfully.

"Fitz," said Olivia, "Don't you dare pick me up."

Fitz heaved and picked Olivia up throwing her over his shoulder and walked her across the presidential apartment of Air Force One setting her down on the couch where he had previously been sitting.

He let out a full-hearted laugh and Olivia giggled in response to his antics. Moments like this where they could just play around were few and far between.

Fitz laid down on top of her snuggling his neck into her shoulder, covering her body with his. Olivia turned into his body breathing in his scent.

She closed her eyes.

"I love you."

Fitz tightened his hold around her. Afraid to breathe, afraid to let her go, afraid that this moment would pass. She'd said she loved him. Maybe they could just stay like this forever. He could just quit, forget everything, stop running for re-election, give up everything for her. But that was just a fantasy. Even if he did do all that stuff something would stop them from being together another secret they'd kept from each other would surface. So he'd better just enjoy what he could have with her now.

Before Fitz could say anything back, Olivia spoke again, surprising them both.

"We've got 45 minutes before we land in Denver. I want to join the mile high club."

* * *

A/N: Was this too out of character? I don't know if it was , but I feel like between all the sexy adventures I'm planning they should have at least one sweet moment like this. Yeah and wasn't it cool that Olivia said she loved him? I know I'm rambling, but I feel like if Olivia joined his campaign team again that they'd be insatiable for each other and be weak to each other's advances, so I'm not really sure if I want her to join on the show.

Anyways, Can you guys give me some prompts to add to these ones shots- they can be sweet or sexy. Message me or leave your ideas in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Review!

* * *

Even in the dim lighting of the 5 o'clock sunset, the White House residence exuded Christmas cheer. Red bows, tiny Nativity figurines, garland, and synthetic snow adorned every surface in the house. Nothing was left untouched. It was quite an elaborate scene and possibly a little overdone, but Fitz was very pleased with himself. He had spent all of his free time today perfecting the decorations and wrapping presents.

He plopped down on the sofa unceremoniously, not very presidential at all. But who cared? Today, he was just a dad eagerly anticipating the arrival of his two older children coming home from boarding school. Soon they'd be home and the annual Grant family festivities could begin. They'd make cookies and gingerbread houses and stay up until midnight watching their favorite Christmas specials. He and Mellie would probably even act civilly towards each other.

The shrill of the residence phone broke his happy silence and Mellie came waltzing into the room with Teddy in one arm and the phone in the other.

He reached for both the phone and Teddy, but she only gave him the phone. He ignored her antics and grinned as he took the phone.

"Daddy," called Karen to her father sounding breathless and excited.

"Hi Karebear," greeted Fitz to his 14 year old daughter.

She giggled at his pet name for her. Ever since they were born they'd had been Gerbear and Karebear, but recently Gerry asked his father to stop calling him that. He was apparently "to old" to be called such a name.

"Daddy," she began again sweetly, but this time hesitantly in the voice she used to ask for stuff.

Fitz hoped she wasn't going to ask for another gift. He already had everything his princess asked for wrapped and ready. He wouldn't have time to get anything else, especially if she asked for a fancy new electronic gadget.

She rushed out the rest, "Megan and Tyler and their family are going to see the lights tonight and they invited Gerry and me and said we could stay the night if we wanted to. Can we?"

Fitz's heart sank. His own children were about to abandon him. Maybe it was karma for the way he had treated people last year after Defiance.

'Karen," he said slowly attempting to let her down easily, "It's Christmas, I highly doubt Megan and Tyler's parents would want you to stay the night.

"No, they said it was okay. Please daddy? I really want to go see the lights with them."

"Tell you what, when you and Gerry get here we'll go find some lights. It'll be fun. Just you, me, Gerry and Teddy. Even mommy if she wants to come. How does that sound?"

"Sounds okay, I guess, but I really, really want to go with Megan's family. Plus, it'll be different with you."

What did that mean?. Did she not want to spend time with him? Didn't he have a few more years left until he lost his little girl.

"Karen, I just don't think…"

"Pretty please, Mommy said we could go if you said yes.

Fitz was suddenly furious. Now if he said no he'd look like the bad guy and Karen would sulk in her room the whole evening.

Fitz sighed heavily, "I mean, I guess its fine, but Tom is going to come pick you up at seven o'clock sharp."

"Thank you," Karen squealed, "You won't even know were gone 'cause we'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Love you dad."

Suddenly the line went dead. She hadn't even given him a chance to say it back.

Fitz felt dejected and rejected. Mellie looked at him from the sofa across, eyebrows raised.

"If you didn't want them to go, why did you just say no."

He gave her a dirty look. She knew full well why he hadn't. However, he didn't want to fight.

He grimaced.

" I guess it's just you, me, and Teddy for tonight."

"Actually, Teddy and I are going to the DAR Christmas Eve dinner. We'll be back at 11." "Maybe Olivia will want to spend time with you," she spat venomously."I'm sure she and Cyrus are still in his office if you want her. Who am I kidding? You always want her- Screwing your little whore like your life depends on it."

He didn't understand Mellie. She was the one who insisted they have Olivia back on the team as campaign manager. She knew what was going to happen, that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Liv. She probably even planned for it. But, why did she always act angry about it and take digs at Olivia every time she had the chance? The insanity of the woman.

He still refused to be bated.

"You and Teddy have fun, but tomorrow is family time. You will not take any of the kids from me. Join us if you want to, I don't care."

With that Mellie turned and left.

Fitz figured that he'd take Mellie up on her suggestion to go find Olivia, but first he had to go get something out of the kitchen.

* * *

Fitz strolled the dim halls of the West Wing heading to Cyrus' office. Nearly everyone was gone with only two or three people left in their offices, the true workaholics. He was grateful that he wouldn't have an audience as he intended to take Olivia back to the residence to spend time with him. Now there wouldn't be any unwanted, nosey questions about why he was with a woman that wasn't his wife on Christmas Eve.

Just as he was reaching for the handle on Cyrus' office door Fitz saw a figure heading towards the building's exit.

Liv.

She was walking slowly, distracted by her phone.

Fitz followed quietly, taking big steps in order to catch up with her.

He reached around her waist putting his palms flat against her midsection and pulled her towards him until there was no space between their bodies. She felt warm.

Olivia squirmed a little, almost dropping her purse in surprise.

"Livvie" Fitz breathed, "You look very pretty today. Very in the Christmas spirit."

He tugged at her green blouse trying to un-tuck her shirt from her pants, clearly he didn't care about the cameras.

"Hello to you too, Fitz," said Olivia playfully slapping his hand away.

She steered him to an alcove she knew couldn't be seen in the camera feed –because after all she was trying to get him re-elected- and turned around in his grasp to face him.

"Why are you out here? Aren't Karen and Gerry supposed to be here?" she asked concerned knowing he'd never pass up time to hang out with his kids.

"They're supposed to be here," he returned darkly "but they'll be a little delayed and I'm lonely and I wanted to see you."

"Good and now that you've had the chance to see me. I'm heading home."

"I'll go with you."

"Fitz," she managed in a warning tone not wanting to hash this out tonight. "You cannot come home with me. We both know that is an impossible situation right now. Someone would find out, ask questions."

"I can," he rebutted, "I'm the president. I can do anything."

"We both know that's not true," she teased, but regretted the teasing seeing his pained face.

"Then come with me," said Fitz, "If I can't go with you, you come with me. Give me just an hour."

Olivia looked hesitant.

"I really shouldn't"

"You should," said Fitz kissing her neck pulling her toward himself once again, but this time to feel his burgeoning erection.

She gasped at the sensation his hardness touching her body.

"You can't say you don't want to."

Olivia didn't answer and sensing her weakness Fitz proceeded to guide her by her hips all the way to the residence.

He had her against the door.

"Stay," he commanded "At least for a little bit. We'll bake cookies."

"Well… since I can't resist cookies," she joked.

He opened the door and they walked in.

Fitz headed straight to the kitchen and she stopped to drop her coat and purse on the couch.

Olivia felt conflicted. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to stay. They'd been out of control recently, sloppy even- making out like teenagers after speeches, holding hands, sitting too close. An intern had nearly witnessed him groping her in her office the other day. They were going to get caught, for real this time. One of the junior staffers would tweet it or something. There'd be no denying it, no covering it up. They had to stop this behavior, the election was in11 months. But at the same time she almost didn't really care. If they got caught, yes they'd lose everything in their professional lives, but she'd have him all to herself.

Coming out of her reprieve she found Fitz standing in front of her with a package of pre made cookie dough. He'd shed the button down he'd had on just seconds ago and had on just a white tee and slacks.

"Come on," he ushered, "I was serious about the cookies."

"What's that?" questioned Fitz pointing at the cookie she was decorating.

"It's a cookie shaped like a candy cane."

"Doesn't look like it."

Olivia pointed over to his disfigured cookie.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me if I were you. Is that a gun? The NRA would definitely approve," said Olivia mockingly.

"It's supposed be a stocking," he whined, "but I can show you a gun" he offered naughtily.

Fitz went over to Olivia and kissed the side of her neck sucking lightly on the pulse points. He felt her heart quicken. Though the evening started off badly he was having a good time with his Livvie.

"This is fun. Aren't you glad you stayed?"

She was. Spending time with him nearly intoxicating. It made her believe in the fairy tale life he had planned out for them- kids, a normal life- the fairy tale that would never come true because this was reality. They were like Romeo and Juliet, their love doomed from the start.

Olivia turned to give him a simple, chaste kiss, but he held her in place. Fitz's searching tongue thrust into her mouth hungrily seeking hers. She impishly withheld his access pretending to nip at his lips.

Fitz broke their contact holding her face. Her lips were swollen and puffy, as were his.

Olivia whimpered missing his warmth.

"If you get to bite me then I get to too. I'd love to mark you," said Fitz.

"No," chided Olivia pulling back playfully.

With that Fitz brought Olivia's ear to his mouth, running his tongue against the rim. When she shivered he bit down gently at first, then harder, the way he knew she liked.

Olivia gasped in both pain and pleasure, but then began to shake her head, realizing if she didn't stop now she'd loose all of her self control.

"No, wait, I... stayed only to bake cookies... I..."

Fitz silenced her with another searing kiss, clearly not agreeing with her previous statement. He pushed her towards the counter until he heard her back hit the cabinet with a satisfying thud. Without breaking contact hoisted her onto it. His erection from earlier was back with a vengeance and his pants tented lightly.

He took her hand and placed it against his hardness.

She swallowed.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were on his belt buckle. The buckle fell open and Fitz unzipped his pants and almost in the same motion he reached for hers.

Soon they we're standing in the middle of the kitchen, his pants off, hers bunched around her knees.

"Turn around," he commanded.

There would be no foreplay.

Olivia almost cried out as he entered her. Her slick and sweaty palms grasped the counter as best as they could to keep her knees from buckling. Fitz reached his hands over her shoulders to intertwine his hands with hers.

Olivia's loud panting filled the room, echoed only by Fitz's growling.

"Rrrrruuuuggghhh...fuuuu"

Her head hung limply to the side.

" You like this?"

"Hmm?" Olivia was barely coherent.

"Tell me you want this," said Fitz. It turned him on when Olivia said what she wanted.

" want this," moaned Olivia.

Ready to let go, he gave one last thrust and catapulted them both into ecstasy.

* * *

Some time after 10 and three rounds later, Fitz woke up in the living room nearly naked on the floor with Olivia next to him. He smiled, the cookies were long forgotten.

He admired her body in the glow of the Christmas lights. Maybe he could just forget everything and just be with her. He'd fake his own death and then hers and they'd run off somewhere and have 4 little kids that were a perfect mix of both of them.

Olivia woke to him staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned, wondering what put the content look on his face."

"You... This could be us for real next year, if I lose. Accept maybe you'd be pregnant with our first child."

" Pregnant?"

" Yeah," he answered.

They let the dream wash over them and Olivia became uncomfortable. She pinched herself as a reminder that they weren't meant to be. The mistress doesn't get to have the husband. She'd have no little ones with him. He was just so damn convincing.

She got up frantically.

"I need to go...uhh... My pants? Where are they?

Fitz barely had time to realize what was happening before she was redressed standing infront of him.

"Goodnight," she said barely able to make eye contact.

"Wait," said Fitz throwing the couch blanket over his body. He walked over to the tree and pulled out a small neatly wrapped box.

"For you."

She eyed it cautiously.

"Thanks." " I didn't bring a gift for you though."

"It's fine," said Fitz "You are my gift."

Olivia gave a pained smile and made her way to the door, pausing to get herself together.

"Aren't you going to open your present?"

"When I get home. At twelve, when it's Christmas."

Fitz walked over to where she was at the door.

" I love you Olivia."

She touched his face and reached for the handles.

-—

Five minutes later Mellie came in with Teddy to find Fitz wrapped haphazardly in blankets on the couch.

She plopped Teddy down on his lap.

"I saw Olivia in the hallway. I presume you had a good time tonight."

"Yeah," said Fitz snuggling his son to his chest.

"Good. Merry Christmas. "

A/N: I hope you guys liked your late Christmas present. I meant to post it last night, but I fell asleep pretty early from my food coma. (and the server was down! Argggggg!) Tell me what was your favorite part or least favorite part. Lol Mellie did give him a Christmas present, some time alone with liv, even though she overall hates their relationship.

Thank you for everyone who gave me prompts. Feel free to recommend anything else you'd like to see!


End file.
